Insecurities
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: The day has arrived! Koizumi and Otani are finally moving in together. They'll spend the whole entire day with each other. That is until Koizumi gets a call from work about her model. Her male model. Otani decides to follow her, hoping to settle his insecurities that are brewing inside of him.


**(a/n: Yo! I had this idea for quite some time and I finally wrote it. Most of my one-shots are Otani being a lot kinder to Koizumi. And that's exactly what this one-shot is about too. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Lovely Complex!) **

Otani groaned, his eyes fluttering open to see the ceiling to his room. He could hear his phone blaring from underneath his pillow. He fought the idea of ignoring it and going back to sleep. Grabbing it, he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Hello?" he mumbled. He looked over at clock next to his bed. 9:45.

"Otani! Are you still asleep? You were supposed to be here already. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm moving in with you." Koizumi huffed out. Otani jumped up from his bad. Crap! He was supposed to be awake and already at Koizumi's house so the movers can give them a ride to their new apartment. He stopped. The idea of moving in with Koizumi made his heart pound. Koizumi has tons of flaws, she can get on his nerves, and she whines, but that didn't stop him from grinning at the thought they would be living together now.

"Otani!?" Koizumi yelled into the phone. He winced and moved the phone away from his ear.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Let me get ready and I'll meet you at the apartment instead." he heard Koizumi sigh.

"Fine. But you have to be here to help. Although, I don't know how a shorty like you could help." he frowned.

"Shut up, giant!" he hung up the phone and sighed. Otani knows that this is what their relationship is based on. But sometimes, he couldn't help but feel insecure and worried. What if she starts losing interest in him? Or she falls in love with someone her height? He knew he shouldn't feel like this but fighting all the times was obviously not good for a relationship. He placed his hands over his head and groaned, hiding his blush from no one. This wasn't good. He really fell hard.

"A-chan? Are you awake?" Otani's mother called from outside.

"Mmm? Oh! Yeah! I'm changing. I'll be out." he heard her walk away from the door. Otani grabbed a pair of jeans and his shirt that he threw on his floor and quickly changed into them. Satisfied, he looked at his room once more. It was practically barren. Everything he owned or bought was already packed in a box and in the moving van. All he left was the furniture. It was sad, in it's own way. He grew up here for all of his life, he experienced many things here with his family, and he was just leaving...to make new experiences with Koizumi. He could feel his chest thumping with happiness. Usually, it was Koizumi who had these feelings but lately, he was getting them too.

"A-chan!" Otani's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh! Coming." he walked out of his room and closed it, the memory being imprinted into his mind. As he walked down each hallway, walked past each room, he could feel memories running through his mind. He reached the kitchen and their was his mom with his older sister and Koizumi?!

"Ah! What are you doing here?" he yelled, pointing at her. Otani could feel his face warm up slightly. Right after she finished technical college (top of her class after studying her butt off), Koizumi had easily gotten into styling jobs for a certain company. Along the way, she picked up a couple of new wardrobe tips that she used every so often. She stood out, and it wasn't for her height. Otani still can't get used to that. Which is why he was blushing now. She was wearing a white sundress, black flats, and the make-up she had on made her eyes look so much sharper and fierce.

Koizumi looked at Otani and smiled.

"Because I asked the drivers to take me here, _shrimp._ I had to thank your mom." she looked over at Otani's mom.

"Thank you for the photo album. I'll treasure it forever." Otani look confused.

"Don't worry about it! I was so happy you even thought of it. Hopefully he won't find it before you put the pictures into frames." Otani's sister patted Koizumi's back.

"You have to call us as soon as you guys are settled, okay?" All three of them hugged and Otani stood there, extremely confused.

"W-wait! When did you guys get so close?" he shouted.

"C'mon, Otani. I'm moving in with you. I needed to see if you had any weird habits." she smiled brightly at him. He averted her eyes and looked at the floor.

"You should get going! It's going to be a long day of unloading!" They said their teary good-byes and together, Koizumi and Otani were on their way.

Once they had finished unloading all of their furniture and boxes into their apartments, it was already the afternoon. Koizumi plopped down on the couch and Otani leaned against the wall.

"Man! I'm beat!" Koizumi said, grabbing her coffee that was on top of one of the boxes beside her.

"Ugh, how can you drink coffee at this time of day? Actually, how can you drink coffee _at all_?" he said in disgust. Koizumi took a small sip and extended the coffee to Otani.

"Just try it. It's good." Otani groaned but he walked over to her anyway. He took the cup and noticed Koizumi's lip gloss stain on one side of the cup. _If I drink from where her lips were, wouldn't that be an indirect kiss? _Otani mentally smacked himself. He's kissed Koizumi multiple times and he can't handle drinking from the same place she did? To prove a point, he placed his lips were hers were. He took a small sip and was actually surprised to taste that it actually was good. But like he would give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Eh, I've tasted better." he handed her back the cup. To his surprise, she smiled at what he said.

"So in other words, you actually thought it was good?" she said, teasingly. He wondered how the hell she was able to see through him.

"If you're wondering, because you're face is saying that you are, it's because I've been dating you for so long that I know you too well." she stood up and leaned against the wall next to Otani. They both looked at their apartment. It seemed something that only adults do. Moving in together and living with each other. But that's exactly what they were now. Adults. Even after four years, both Otani and Koizumi still felt like the same teenagers that graduated high school together with their friends. Suddenly, Koizumi's phone began to ring. (Speaking of friends.)

"Um, hello? Koizumi, here. Oh! Hi, Nobu-chan! We just finished unloading everything. All we have to do is unpack….Eh? Tori?! What's wrong with...okay. Okay. I'll be there. See you in a bit." she looked at Otani.

"Otani, Nobu called right now. Apparently something happened at my work and I have to go check up on one of my models. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay?" she asked him, already grabbing her bag and putting her phone inside. He looked at the mountains of boxes, then looked back at Koizumi.

"I'll stay and unpack." he actually wanted to go with her but he felt like he would get in the way. She gave an apologetic smile.

"Even though we promised to spend the day together." Otani uttered underneath his breath, low enough for Koizumi not to hear. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Hey, who's Tori?" he asked. She swung the door open, grabbing the keys to their apartment and looked at Otani.

"My model. Apparently his stylist isn't there at the photoshoot and he wanted to me to fill in for her. I'll text you when I'm done. Bye bye!" she slammed the door closed. All he could think about was that the model she would be working with is a guy.

Against his better judgement, he grabbed the spare keys and ran after Koizumi.

LINE BREAK YO

When Otani arrived at the photoshoot, he wasn't sure if he should meet up with Koizumi or just wait until she was done. He decided to stay next to the table of food.

"Ah! Nobu-chan! Where's Tori?" Koizumi asked Nobu as she walked up to her.

"He's inside. Everyone's been frustrated since the photo's were supposed to be done since yesterday." Nobu informed Koizumi. Koizumi sighed and opened the trailer door.

"Tori! Are you doing okay?" she asked. Suddenly, out of the trailer, comes Otani's worst nightmare. A male model. All the girls started to stare at him. The first thing you noticed about Tori was that he was tall. When he stood next to Koizumi, they seemed to stand out the most. They looked like a pair of models...they almost looked like a couple. Otani could feel his insecurities rising.

"Look! Koizumi's here!"

"Tori actually got out of the trailer."

"Don't you think they actually look kinda...cute?"

"A super model and the stylist. Sounds kinda like an adult story, huh?"

All of these floating voices surrounded Otani and each one made him feel more and more depressed. He grabbed one of the jelly donuts and stuffed it in his mouth. He watched as Koizumi walked into the trailer. Luckily for him, she kept the door open. After a while, she walked out and closed the door. All of the girls began to flock around her. Nobu tried her best to hold them off but they made their way through.

"Koizumi! Koizumi! Are you going out with Tori?" Koizumi turned red.

"Huh? HUH? N-no! It isn't like that at all!" Koizumi said, waving her hands.

"Eh, Koizumi! Could it be you have a boyfriend already?" someone asked. At that moment, Otani felt his world stop. This would prove to him if Koizumi still liked him or if she was just staying with him because she felt obligated to.

"Why, of course she has a boyfriend! A short one too! Nee, Riza?" Nobu said. Koizumi laughed and nodded. Everyone seemed surprised. Otani felt himself get angry.

"Ah! Otani. What are you doing here?" Otani turned around to see Naoko and Suzuki. Otani frowned at them.

"Listening to everyone make fun of me." he turned back around while Naoko and Suzuki grabbed a couple of snacks.

"He's pretty short! One time, I asked him to get something for me and he wasn't able to reach it!" Nobu said, laughing. Everyone was practically in tears by now. Even Naoko and Suzuki were trying their hardest not laugh.

"But it's okay, though. Because I love him." Koizumi's voice hung in the midst of all the silence that had suddenly overwhelmed them.

"A-are you serious?" someone asked.

"Yes. He may be short, but he has a good heart. That's why I love him. You know, I moved in with him today. He can be annoying but that's what makes life fun with him." Everyone there noticed the soft look that passed over Koizumi's face when she talked about Otani. It was impossible to miss it.

"Koizumi! Can you help me with this bow?" Tori called out. They all turned to look at him. He was wearing a frilly pink dress, stockings, and a black long wig. It was a simple outfit but it was what Koizumi had picked out and how she did the makeup that made Tori look stunning.

"Sure!" Koizumi walked over and helped Tori. Otani's jaw dropped. Tori was just like Seiko. And that obviously meant Tori liked guys, not girls.

"Oh. Lately, Koizumi's been favoring the lolita fashion, huh?" Naoko observed. Otani looked at him.

"Wait. You knew about Tori dressing like a girl?" he said loudly.

"Yeah. We're the ones who told Tori about Koizumi. That's why Koizumi is Tori's back-up stylist and also why Tori told Nobu to contact Koizumi." Suzuki explained. Otani sighed in relief.

"I should get back. I don't want Koizumi to see me here, spying on her like some creep." Otani informed them. He grabbed something off the table and walked back to their apartment.

LINE BREAK NUMERO DOS YO

Koizumi's feet stung. Her hair was a mess, she felt sticky and dirty, and she was so tired. She grabbed the keys from inside her bag and unlocked the door. Everything was still packed in boxes. Only a couple necessary things had made their way out. She found one of Otani's shirts on the floor. Throwing off her dress, she took a quick shower and slipped into his shirt. She plopped down on the bed where Otani was already asleep.

"I'm home." she breathed out, not expecting an answer from the back of Otani's head. Her side of the bed was cool. She snuggled underneath the covers.

"Thank you for your hard work." Otani said, turning around to face her. The moment was so cheesy. When he had turned around, the moonlight had lit up her entire face and it made him lose his breath. Maybe it was the idea that living together which made him feel like that. She gave a small smile.

"Day one of living together." she said. He sighed.

"It's going to be a living hell." he said, teasingly. She lightly hit him in the chest.

"Who would want to spend their life with you?" she said quietly.

"An idiot." he said back. She sighed dramatically and grinned at him.

"Looks like I'm an idiot." she told him. Otani hated cheesy people. He hated the idea of giving flowers to girls, telling them poems, and stupid love songs. But at that moment, none of it mattered. He scooted closer to her and he placed his hand over her waist, closing the distance between them. Koizumi began to turn red.

"You're a giantess." he told her. She scoffed.

"What a way to ruin the moment." she huffed.

"But you're my giantess and only mine. You're an idiot and a moron. But that's who I fell in love with in high school. Now you're even more b-b-beautiful and stunning. And I'm always going to be in love with you." Otani was pretty sure he was beet red by now. Koizumi stiffened underneath him. He froze. _Dammit! Did I screw up? _

"Otani...can I please kiss you?" she whispered. He looked at her and slowly nodded. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his collarbone. Otani felt his eyes widen. She snuggled in his chest.

"I felt so insecure. I thought you got annoyed of my by now. I'm glad you're not." Koizumi said into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He was sure they wouldn't be able to sleep now. He lowered his mouth to meet hers. He placed a deep kiss, grabbed her leg and placed it over his thigh. He ran his hands over her soft skin on her leg. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him away. She kissed every inch of his jawline, her neck. He arched his head back, his voice shaky,

"W-wait!" he said, pulling away.

"You can't tell Nobu about what I said. I'll throw you out of the house." he told her.

"Well, I don't want that. Because it means I can't do this." she leaned forward and placed another kiss on his lips.

**(a/n: SO! How was it? Too OOC? Needed something more? Think it deserves another chapter? Review and let me know! If you liked this one-shot, check out my other Lovely Complex stories!)**


End file.
